Four Seasons, Book One: The Claws of Frost
by It's a maze of jaffas
Summary: Leafbare is beautiful... & terrifying. The cold leaks inside of you,threatens to rip you apart. The ice glints seductively, waiting for a fool to crash through its surface. And when an apprentice receives the power to control it, it might just control her.
1. Prologue

**Four Seasons Book One, The Claws of Frost**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Erin Hunter's Warriors books, however I do claim all rights to this story and its characters. Please respect my wishes and do not copy._

**Prologue**

"It has come," whispered the pale grey tom, his pale blue eyes sparkling with adoration. The shadow before him gave a small nod and smiled.

"Thankyou, dear Hailpaw…your efforts have not gone…unnoticed…" it whispered seductively, closing the gap between them. Hailpaw edged forward eagerly, but just as their noses were about to touch, he felt a cold wave wash over him, nearly freezing his brain.

"Yikes!" He yowled, pulling back in shock. The shadow's icy eyes flashed with anger, then admiration when it saw the apprentice shivering. It chuckled sweetly.

"You amuse me, Hailpaw. Now, go back to camp and tell the others. We'll meet here at the half-moon-"

"I can't," interrupted Hailpaw, looking down at his grey paws. He could almost feel the cold anger vibrating off his leader.

"And why not?" Asked the shadow in a delicate, yet dangerous voice. Hailpaw cowered.

"Cos'…Because I have to go to the moonpool…and speak with…_them_…" He was careful not to say 'Starclan' because he knew it would anger his leader. The shadow dipped its head ever so slightly.

"Very well. At the quarter-moon then. And _don't_ give away our plans to those star-headed fools or I'll hunt you down like a wolf." Hailpaw nodded earnestly and raced off into the darkness. The silence settled over the shadow, and it smiled.

"You thought you had defeated me, Starclan. You watched me like a hawk for eternity. But that gaze drifted, and now I'm too smart for your petty clan-cats. Such power, wasted. But when I lead _them_, they will take you down like crowfood." The shadow chuckled to itself. " '_The Ice Pool shall carry the sun in her paws, but betray it to the cold claws of Frost. Whilst the Shiver is gloating its glory, an enemyless darkness shall arrive…_' I've been waiting a long time for you, Frost. And now you're here…"

xXxXxXx

**[Insert dramatic music here] Wow. Sounds creepy. I'm glad I re-wrote this prologue, cos the last one was so plain-jane. The next chapter shall be on the lives of two very unfortunately fortunate apprentices, so don't forget to review or I might just not post it! **

**Review = Update = Everyone Happy! =)**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Frosty Nights**

**Enjoy!**

XxXxX

The dusk sky had just settled over camp when Frostpaw returned from hunting. She'd managed to catch nothing, while her sister, Sunpaw, had caught two mice and a squirrel. Leafshine had been disappointed in her, but had said nothing. On the way back they had walked silently and Frostpaw was relieved to finally be free of the quiet torture. Her failure had left her hungry, but she didn't feel right taking something from the fresh-kill pile when she had added nothing to it. Her mother, Shallowpool, had also just returned with her apprentice, Petalpaw, and Sunpaw was busy telling her about the hunt and her catches.

"Hey, Frostpaw!" greeted a pale grey tom cheerfully.

"Hi Stonepaw, what's up?" she asked politely. Stonepaw was one of the other Thunderclan apprentices, only slightly younger than her.

"Oh, not much. Changing bedding, patrolling borders and," Stonepaw grimaced, "picking ticks. Yuck!" Frostpaw laughed at his expression.

"Sounds like you've had an exciting day." She meowed as she stretched and yawned. "Sorry, Stonepaw, but I'm dead tired and I think I'll go to sleep now; I'm on dawn patrol." Stonepaw gave her a quizzical look.

"But you haven't eaten yet."

"Not hungry. 'Night!" She waved her tail and crept into the apprentices den. It was cold but comforting to Frostpaw in a bizarre way. She crawled into her nest and curled up, and within minutes she was asleep.

"Rise and shine, sleepy-head!" whispered a voice in her ear. Frostpaw's sleeping pale form carefully unfolded itself, and she stood up and looked at the speaker.

"Is it dawn already?" she mumbled. The calico she-cat watched her with happy green eyes and nodded.

"Yup. You slept like a kit—would've thought that you'd have been a bit uncomfortable with all that cold, but when I came in to check on you…yeah, you get the point. Anyway, hurry up before Rainsong gets impatient; you know how she is." Frostpaw nodded her silver head and followed Leafshine out of the den. Her mentor led her to a beautiful blue she-cat, with a golden, striped apprentice at her side. "We're here, Rainsong. Sorry to keep you waiting." The blue warrior simply dipped her head and smiled.

"We didn't mind. Sunpaw kept me entertained with a story about her and Frostpaw as kits—you've really got to hear it sometime," Rainsong meowed happily, flashing her golden apprentice a smile before leading them into the forest.

"So how does the story go, Sunpaw?" Leafshine asked when they were well away from camp. Sunpaw looked back at Leafshine with stunning amber-gold eyes.

"Well, I'm not the best storyteller, but Frostpaw is. Maybe she could tell you?" Her sister suggested, glancng at her with cheerful, bright eyes. Frostpaw felt her belly churn inside. Why did Sunpaw have to put the spotlight on her?

"Good idea," meowed Leafshine, turning to face her. "So how about it, Frostpaw?" The silvery-white apprentice shook her head shyly.

"I-I don't even know which story it is," she stammered, but Sunpaw smiled.

"The one about you falling into some mud when trying to impress Falconkit. Remember?" Frostpaw remembered it perfectly clearly. Of course Sunpaw'd choose that story out of them all—_it made her look good and me look bad_, thought Frostpaw bitterly. It'd been a normal day for the siblings: Sunkit getting all the attention, Frostkit watching and smiling. Sunkit showing off amazing talents, Frostkit watching with awe. Sunkit making new friends, Frostkit waiting to be introduced in the background. But then, Falconkit, a cat Frostkit had a crush on, came out of the nursery. Sunkit was busy chatting with Petalkit and Shardkit, so it was just Falconkit and her. They had begun to play a game when the feather they were using got stuck in an overhanging branch. Frostkit, trying to impress Falconkit, leapt for it and successfully landed in a pool of mud. Happy ending? Only for Sunkit. She ended up retrieving the feather by skilfully climbing the tree, whilst Falconkit watched with much admiration. Sunkit: 1, Frostkit: 0.

"Frostpaw? Remember?" repeated Sunpaw when she didn't reply. Frostpaw cleared her thoughts.

"Wha-oh…no I'm afraid I don't know the story you're talking about," Frostpaw lied smoothly, looking away into the trees. She heard Sunpaw brush away her reply and begin telling the horrible story to the intrigued Leafshine, and humoured Rainsong. Why couldn't _she_ be that charming, friendly cat her sister was? Why couldn't _she_ have confidence, talent and beauty? How come she had to be the ugy duckling when her sister was already a swan? Just then, as the patrol neared the Windclan border, she heard a faint cry. Startled, she looked forwards to her clan-mates, to see if they'd heard the noise. Too busy chatting away like queens, they hadn't, and for some reason Frostpaw didn't want to tell them. "Leafshine!" she called quickly, an excuse forming in her head. The calico she-cat turned back to her curiously.

"Yes, Frostpaw?"

"I-I don't feel too good. Could I please get a drink? I'll meet you on your way past the lake," she added, to increase her chances of being excused. Leafshine gave her a long look before slowly nodding.

"Okay, but call if you need us," she meowed, turning back to Sunpaw's story. Frostpaw smiled and snuck away silently, towards where she'd heard the cry. It was definitely coming from near the lake, so she pricked her ears and headed for it. All of a sudden a musky, rabbity scent hit her mouth and she recoiled. Windclan? She wondered as she followed it swiftly. She had to discover the Windclan cat before the patrol did, or her fame would go downhill instantly.

In her rush, she almost ran straight into an overhanging tree and had to roll to miss it. She skidded to a dusty stop, breathing heavily. The forest seemed to be waiting for her to open her eyes, as all was deadly silent. Slowly, cautiously, she peered through her eyelids and with a fright saw an unfamiliar face staring back at her. She half-shrieked, but the stranger cut it off by stuffing her mouth with his tail.

"Shhh…" he whispered urgently, his green eyes glowing with anxiety. "It's okay, I'm not here to harm you—I got stuck in this trap." He gestured to the barred, den like thing over him. "Could you…uh…help me? Please?" he added with a shy grin. Frostpaw stared at him with disbelief. What if he attacked her when let loose? She turned to run back and get Salmonstar's help, but the black tom's green eyes pleaded for her to stay. Frostpaw sighed heavily and began chewing the cord-like rope that held the cage together. It wouldn't budge.

"I-I can't!" she gasped and with a defeated voice, whimpered, "It won't cut. You're stuck." The black tom stared angrily at the bars and tried to claw through them.

"Stupid thing! I was only trying to hunt a dumb mouse-"

"You were what?" cried Frostpaw with wide icy eyes. The Windclan cat realised his mistake and cowered under her gaze. They were on Thunderclan territory. The Windclan cat had been prey-stealing. The air around Frostpaw shimmered, then tiny white particles of snow drifted downwards. The cage creaked as its bars struggled to withstand the temperature change, and cracks formed on its now-brittle surface. Frostpaw collapsed in a heap.

"Wake up! Wake up!" hissed the black tom urgently, nudging Frostpaw with his head. She stirred slightly and opened an eye.

"Huh?" she mumbled, slowly rising.

"Thank Starclan!" cried the black tom, "You were amazing! You froze the bars of that trap so I could break them! How'd you do that?" He asked with admiration. No-one had ever looked at Frostpaw like that—only Sunpaw got those looks.

"I-I did?" Frostpaw stuttered disbelievingly. The Windclan tom nodded.

"Thanks…Hey, and I'm really sorry for hunting here. I guess I got caught up with the chase, but I'll never do it again!" he meowed cheerfully. His smile was contagious, and soon Frostpaw was smiling too. "I'm Nightpaw, by the way. What's your name?"

"Uh-Frostpaw," She meowed. _He was an apprentice? _"So where's your mentor, Nightpaw?" she asked politely. The tom gave her a sly grin.

"Well…back at camp actually. I thought I'd take myself on a lone hunt, y'know?" She nodded. Apprentices normally weren't allowed to be by themselves outside of camp, but many did it.

"It's been nice meeting you, Nightpaw, but I have to go now. I'm meant to be rejoining my patrol by the river, and they're probably waiting for me." Nightpaw nodded, though he looked slightly crestfallen.

"So..I'll see you around?" He asked, happiness rekindling in his eyes. Frostpaw gave him a brilliant smile.

"Sure. Bye!" she meowed before racing off into the undergrowth. Nightpaw watched her go with hope that one day they'd meet again.

xXxXxXx

**Woah, super-long chapter there. Quite un-exciting too:) Anyway, just a first chapter to kick the story off. The next one's will be much better, so don't leave me! XD **

**Frostpaw plushies to everyone who reviews!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shivering Frost**

xXxXxXx

A moon had passed since Frostpaw's meeting with Nightpaw, and very little had changed. She hadn't been invited to the Gathering, but saying that, neither had Sunpaw. She watched her sister and a silver she-cat named Sleetpaw play-fight, and felt a twinge of envy. Mustering up as much courage as she had, she got up to ask to join them, when a handsome golden apprentice entered the camp. _Falconpaw_, she thought, her knees feeling weak. For a minute second she wondered if he was going to talk to her, as he was heading in her direction. But at the last moment, he turned and stopped beside Sunpaw. Frostpaw felt the envy in her stomach grow, but she fought it back down with a grimace.

Falconpaw was saying something to Sunpaw, which must have been private, because Sleetpaw silently left them alone. She pricked her ears in hope to catch word of what he was saying to her.

"You have beautiful eyes-" Falconpaw was meowing, but because he was whispering, she couldn't be sure. "-and you are the most beautiful she-cat in all the clans-"

"Oh, Falconpaw-" Giggled Sunpaw, leaning towards him.

"I have only ever had my heart set on you-" With a deep, vicious growl, Frostpaw stopped listening. Her sister knew she liked Falconpaw, yet here she was flirting with him. She was so selfish! She was better and had everything, yet she couldn't let her shy sister have _anything_ she wanted. Suddenly, something inside Frostpaw snapped. She was tired of being the 'background cat' while Sunpaw was 'prancing around' in full view. She hated her sister, and would be happy if she died. She glared at Sunpaw and Falconpaw with cold, blue eyes before stalking away into her den. The earth beneath her paws grew cold as she walked. _Sunpaw is no longer my sister, but my enemy…_

xXxXxXx

"Frostpaw," whispered a shadowed figure, and Frostpaw blinked her eyes in a confused manner.

"Where-Where am I?" She asked quietly, looking around her. She wasn't scared like the old Frostpaw would have been. She'd vowed to never act that way again. The shadow cleared slightly and she could see two, icy-blue eyes watching her.

"No need to be afraid, Frost-"

"I'm _not_ afraid," Frostpaw interrupted through gritted teeth. The shadow smiled at her, with sharp white fangs.

"Good. Very, good. You will be a great asset to my army, Frostpaw."

"How do you know my name? And I'll have no part in your 'army'. _Who are you_?" The apprentice growled, her eyes trying to depict the blurry figure. But the shadow only smiled.

"Many questions…I like that. My name is Shiver. But that is all I will tell you for now, for it is all you need to know. You are aware of the dark forest and-" The shadow coughed, "-Starclan? Yes?" Frostpaw slowly nodded. What did this strange cat want? Shiver continued. "Well this is _my_ realm. My _prison_, Starclan called it. But I made it my _home_. Welcome to The Coldpath, Frostpaw." The apprentice gazed incredulously at the stranger. What could she have done to make Starclan imprison her? "Aah," contemplated Shiver, "I see you are wondering what I did to deserve this?" Frostpaw nodded. "_Starclan is not the goodwill cats that they used to be_. They are corrupt, and have more power than they can handle. As soon as you turn your back, they will pounce. You can never trust them, Frostpaw. Trust only your own mind, and don't let it be painted by so-called 'legends and miracles'. Stick with me, and you shall fulfill your destiny," Shiver took a step towards her, passion flashing in her blue eyes. "Will you join me, Frostpaw?" Frostpaw stepped backwards in surprise. This cat was going against the great Starclan, her ancestors! They had never done anything to her. Why should _she_ go against them? _Think of your sister, Frostpaw, _whispered a voice in her head, _Sunpaw got all the gifts…all the beauty, talent…How come you don't have that? Why her and not you? Because they're cruel, Frostpaw, and never have and never will believe in you…_Frostpaw blinked in shock. The voice was right. Starclan was wrong. _Join me, Frostpaw, _hissed the shadow seductively, _And I will make you the cat your sister never was…I will make you the strongest warrior in all the clans…_

xXxXxXx

**A much shorter chapter this time:) Please review!**

**~Jaffa Maze**

**(BTW, I just realised this sounds a lot like the Dovepaw/Ivypaw story but that's just a coincidence—it will be totally different)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dreamer

xXxXxXx

Redpaw squinted into the pool of water. A skinny red cat with ginger patches looked back at him, its amber eyes shifting in shades. _What cat would ever love me? _He thought glumly, before getting up and joining the patrol again.

"Dressing up to go patrolling, Redpaw?" teased Nightpaw. Redpaw flicked him lightly with his tail.

"Not like you can talk—I saw you smooth your pelt _five_ times before we left!" The black tom shrugged it off and looked away.

"Sometimes you gotta look good for the world, you know?" Redpaw gave him a curious look.

"The world? Or the _she-cats_?" He meowed quietly. Nightpaw didn't reply for a while.

"Hey, Redpaw, can I tell you something?" He mewed, his leaf-green eyes flashing with worry. "-But you can't tell anyone," Redpaw chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm so going to tell the _millions_ of friends I have," The black apprentice cuffed him over the ear.

"I'm being serious, Redpaw. If you told anyone—I'd…I'd be in big trouble." Redpaw watched his friend with curiosity. Normally Nightpaw wasn't serious about _anything_.

"Sure. Hit me." He ducked as he prepared for Nightpaw's punch, but it never came. Their mentors, Windwhirl and Snowfang gave him weird looks from ahead.

"You okay back there, Redpaw?" shouted Snowfang. Redpaw grinned and nodded.

"Yep! Just practicing ducking!" he called back.

"That apprentice of yours has his head in the clouds," Snowfang mumbled to Windwhirl. The white she-cat smiled and nodded.

"I heard that!" Redpaw yowled.

"No you didn't! You're ages away!" retorted Windwhirl with a laugh.

"She has a point, Redpaw. I didn't even hear them," remarked Nightpaw lightly. But Redpaw had heard them; as clearly as the sun was in the blue sky.

"Well I did." He breathed quietly. Nightpaw kept walking, in his own world again. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Redpaw asked after a moment's silence. The tall grass whipped around them in the breeze and butterflies seemed to appear out of nowhere. Nightpaw swiped at one of them before gazing back at his friend.  
>"There's this she-cat…" He paused and studied Redpaw's interested expression. The skinny tom was watching him intently, his weird amber eyes going darker and lighter like amber clouds passing over golden skies.<br>"Yeah," encouraged Redpaw. As he waited for Nightpaw to continue, his vision blurred.

_Leaves glittered with dawn dewdrops and a mouse scuttled in the fallen earth. A black feline arched its back and pounced, engaging in a messy, badly executed hunt. As it chased the rodent, it did not even flinch as it crossed into Thunderclan territory—tall trees and rough brambles, and the ever-present scent of dirt.  
>Suddenly, spears of the hardest wood encircle the tom and he fought to escape its clutches. Following his cries, a she-cat tumbled into view. She looks at him with bright icy-blue eyes. They talk. Then, the air shimmers around the Thunderclan apprentice and the bars freeze; she faints.<br>_"…I met her a while ago. She seemed really nice—" Nightpaw stopped and glared at him. "Are you even listening?"  
>Redpaw blinked rapidly from left to right. "Did you see that?" he gasped, panting. The black tom was watching him with confused green eyes.<br>"See what?"  
>"That-that thing! With the trees and Thunderclan and you and…and…<em>her<em>." They had stopped moving now and Redpaw was shaking.  
>"No, I…There were no trees, Thunderclan, or me or 'her'." Nightpaw hesitated and blinked in sudden anxiety. "What—what did you see? And what did the 'her' look like?"<br>"Well…" began Redpaw slowly, trying to gather his shattered thoughts. "There was a black cat—you I think—and you were hunting and you went onto Thunderclan territory and then you got stuck in a trap and then this she-cat came and saved you." The skinny apprentice mumbled quickly. Nightpaw froze.  
>"What did she look like?..." he breathed quietly. Redpaw looked up at the bigger tom in confusion. His tail was twitching nervously.<br>"Redpaw! Nightpaw! Hurry up before you get left behind!" barked Snowfang from ahead. The two apprentices snapped out of their private conversation and bounded up to the large white tom. Snowfang eyed each of them with scrutiny before frowning. "For that you can both help MeadowWind sort her herbs this evening." Nightpaw and Redpaw sighed in sync loudly. "And for that you can pick ticks off the elder's pelts tomorrow too."

xXxXxXx

**Another short chapter, but Redpaw's a bit boring to write about at the moment. Please review anyway **

**~Jaffa Maze**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Gathering

"Windclan has been healthy, as the prey has been running well. Starclan has been fortunate enough to delay the early signs of Leaf-bare, so we have much time to prepare. We also have two new members—Berrysong has given birth to Lichenkit and Foxkit." Hollystar waited as several cats awed and congratulated her clan. "That is all."  
>"Frostpaw," whispered Sunpaw to her sister during the chatter. Her silver-white sibling turned towards her, holding her gaze evenly. For some reason unbeknown to Sunpaw, Frostpaw had grown colder towards her recently than she had been ever before. "That black tom over there keeps trying to catch your eye. Do you know him?" She gestured towards the corner of the gathering of cats adjacent to them, where a pitch black apprentice tried to look inconspicuous. Frostpaw hesitated as she recognised the tom—Nightpaw!<br>"Uh…no." she replied quietly, feeling her pelt grow hot and her fur stand on end. Sunpaw glared at her, hurt. What was she keeping secret? And more importantly, why?  
>"Are you sure? He just looked at you again." Before Frostpaw could reply, a mottled silver she-cat glanced back at them and frowned.<br>"Quiet, you two. Salmonstar's speaking." Their mother turned back around and the apprentices fell silent.  
>"-we too are not fearing the Leaf-bare as much as we have before, as Starclan has told us it will be less than the last." Frostpaw thought she heard someone in the midst of cats snicker, but she couldn't be sure. "That is all I have to say. The gathering is over."<br>"Wait!" cried a small, wizened gold tom with anxious gold eyes. The four leaders looked down at the Shadowclan medicine cat with interest, his leader in particular.  
>"What is it, Nettlefur?" asked Palestar cautiously. Her tail flicked back and forth with worry and annoyance.<br>"I have received a prophecy from Starclan." The clan cats gasped and chatter spread through them like wildfire.  
>"Quiet!" barked Cloudstar furiously, green eyes blazing. "Let Nettlefur speak." The elderly cat dipped his head in thanks before proceeding.<br>"Starclan came before me at the quarter-moon and told me this: 'The ice pool shall carry the sun in her paws, but betray it to the cold claws of frost. Whilst the shiver is gloating its victory, an enemyless darkness shall arise.' I fear that the future holds many difficult challenges for us, and that we must be wary." The clans remained silent as Nettlefur padded back into the shadow of the overhang. Frostpaw knew that from his slow, painful movements he was old, how old she was unsure. He nodded faintly at Palestar and she began concluding the gathering and discussing the prophecy. Frostpaw felt eyes on her and looked right to see Nightpaw gesture to some bushes with his head. She quickly turned away, and found her eyes rest on two beady brown ones. Nettlefur slitted his chocolate eyes and flattened his ears, and Frostpaw gulped before just looking down instead.  
>Sunpaw was chatting with Shardpaw happily, so Frostpaw took a deep breath and snuck away into the shrubs. The leaves prickled her and her heart was heavy with the feeling of regret; she shouldn't be talking to this cat again. Even if it <em>was<em> a gathering, she felt like she was betraying her clan.  
>"Frostpaw!" cried Nightpaw happily, purring. Remembering his manners, he stepped back to let her have a bit more room. For a moment they just studied each other. She could see that Nightpaw was quite a big tom for his age, and named appropriately. He had thick black fur and dark emerald eyes. One ear was very slightly torn, but she could see it could very easily have been accidental, and not the result of a fight.<br>"Why did you ask me here?" She said when the silence became awkward. Nightpaw looked down, then back up at her.  
>"I…I wanted to say thank you…for saving me…and not getting me into trouble." Frostpaw opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. <em>I'm not supposed to be here. <em>She thought regretfully, _I have to go…he's not my clan._  
>"Well now you've said it." Frostpaw mewed coldly. She could not risk falling in love with a Windclan cat. "Goodbye, Nightpaw."<br>"Wait!" Nightpaw cried, blocking her exit. Frostpaw hissed through gritted teeth and the ground at her feet began to freeze. They looked down in surprise at the frozen leaves and earth. "How-How'd you do…"  
>"I've got to go." Frostpaw said in a half growl, angry that she had been mean to the only tom that had ever liked her, and confused about the cold that radiated from her body. Without another word she stalked out of the bushes and raced up to her leaving clan. Sunpaw rushed over to her with a sigh if relief.<br>"There you are! I was beginning to think you'd already left." She purred, touching shoulders with her.  
>"Either that or got lost." Added a silver-white she-cat with almond-shaped blue eyes. Sunpaw giggled and shoved the newcomer lightly with her paw.<br>"_Behave_ Sleetpaw." Warned Sunpaw lightly, her golden pelt an extreme contrast to Sleetpaw's silver one.  
>"Yes, <em>Mother<em>." Replied the beautiful apprentice. Frostpaw slowly drifted away from the two cats, feeling rejected and alone. She found herself fall into step beside a muscular golden tom, and looked up into two bright green eyes. She felt her pelt grow hot and looked away.  
>"Hey, Frostpaw." Meowed Falconpaw kindly, oblivious to her embarrassment.<br>"Hi." She mewed quietly, the tip of the word drenched in ice. They walked a few more steps in silence.  
>"Um, Frostpaw, I was just wondering… your sister, Sunpaw, has… has she said anything about me to you?" The tom asked nervously, avoiding eye contact. In the back of her mind, Frostpaw could feel a twinge of anger stirring.<br>"How should _I_ know, _Falconpaw_. And even if I did, why would I tell _you?_ You're not even my friend." Revelling in the adrenaline that rushed through her, Frostpaw leapt ahead of him, not looking back. A few of the cats in her way growled with annoyance but Sunpaw did not even notice.

Hope you liked the chapter

~Jaffa Maze 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Scarlet Leaves of Wonder

"Your eyes… they are beautiful… they sparkle like the dawn rainbow, every colour more vibrant than the last." Whispered the handsome tom in her ear, tickling it. She giggled, her voice like a songbird's. "And when you laugh, oh Leafpaw, every Starclan cat comes out to hear it."  
>"Please, your embarrassing me," she purred, her pelt growing hot. The tom looked at her with complete adoration.<br>"Leafpaw, I love y—"

The ground seemed to shake as she awoke with a shock. She jumped back with a fright, every speckle on her pelt standing on end. "Finally." Huffed a pretty, blue-furred apprentice, "I was starting to think you were dead." Leafpaw rolled her eyes.  
>"Do you <em>mind<em> Skypaw? I was having a good dream." She growled, annoyed. She sat back down and began to smoothen her ruffled fur at a leisurely pace. Her friend laughed before lying down to join her.  
>"Oh, do tell. Was it the one about the handsome tom whispering sweet nothings? Or the one about the handsome tom whispering sweet nothings?" She asked, chuckling to herself. Leafpaw glared at her, her emerald eyes daggers.<br>"That joke's getting old," she stated sharply. "and if you don't shut up, it might outlive you."  
>The two she-cats burst out laughing and Leafpaw playfully cuffed Skypaw over the ear. "Now, why did you wake me, you furball?" She meowed with a yawn.<br>"No reason. Only that it's Oakpaw's warrior ceremony tonight and he wanted to see you." She mewed with a wink. Within a heartbeat, Leafpaw jumped to her paws and her eyes became alight with full-consciousness.  
>"Where is he?" she meowed quickly, her heart pounding. Skypaw slowly bent down to lick her paw and draw it over her ear. "Skypaw!"<br>"Oh, alright." Muttered the pretty she-cat with fake annoyance. "He said he'd wait for you by the river."

As Leafpaw raced out the apprentice exit, she couldn't help but notice her mother giving her peculiar looks. "Darling!" she called in her nonchalant purr. With a sigh Leafpaw stopped and turned to the stunning mottled warrior.  
>"Yes, Mother?" she meowed casually, trying to hide her excitement. Quailflight paused and studied her for a moment.<br>"Where are you off to this early in the day? I do hope Rabbitfoot doesn't have you doing some horrible apprentice duty." A few of the other warriors she was talking to shook their heads and grimaced at the thought. Leafpaw purred. Far from it, actually.  
>"No, Mother. I'm just… going for a dawn hunt." The adult she-cat eyed her for a second more.<br>"Not alone, I hope."  
>"No! Of course not. With a friend." The apprentice looked away to avoid eye-contact.<em> I'm going to be late! Hurry up Ma!<em>  
>"A friend?" Quailflight repeated, obviously questioning who. Leafpaw ignored her subtle inquiry and just nodded.<br>"Yup. Bye!" Before her mother could stop her again, Leafpaw ran away and out into Riverclan's forest-area. She scented the air a few times before continuing, making sure the recently spotted fox was nowhere to be seen or smelt. She leapt a fallen tree immersed in marshy water and heard the satisfying sound of squelching mud. She was a Riverclan cat, after all. Morning dewdrops sprinkled her nose when she ran past a leafy bush and she laughed with joy. For some strange reason, plants and their like gave her much happiness.  
>As she neared the riverbank, her heart beat faster and she couldn't help but bear a broad smile when she saw the sleeping figure on the bank. She was about to yowl his name when a better thought overcame her. Padding stealthily, she placed each paw-step after the other with extreme care. When she was only a few tail-lengths away from the dark grey body, its back towards her, she jumped forward with a huge bound and toppled him onto his belly. Her gleeful chuckles were cut short however when she looked down and saw two glassy dark eyes staring up at the sky blindly. Something wet made her gaze flicker to her paws where she saw deep scarlet blood pool. In horror, she leapt backwards spraying lukewarm blood over her clean, fluffy speckled fur and whiskers. "Oakpaw!" She screamed, rushing back to him to see the damage. His stomach had been torn open but the killer had otherwise left him unharmed. Her legs became weak and she sunk into the mud, her mouth still gaping with tears flowing from her previously happy, sparkling eyes. <em><br>Who did this? _She wondered angrily, her claws unsheathing. _Who killed _my_ Oakpaw?_ She quickly searched the muddy bank for any clues of an attacker but it had been swept clean by the dawn rain.  
>She was angry, hurt and broken. Oakpaw had been a clanmate, friend and love to her. Whoever had killed him would pay with their lives.<p>

That night, the evening sunset poured red from the horizon, as if mimicking Oakpaw's death. Every cat in Riverclan bowed their heads towards the HighMound where their leader, Cloudstar, was speaking. "Oakpaw was a great asset to our clan. Even as an orphan both he and his sister, Skypaw, grew to love and become Riverclan just as much as their parent's, Willowcry and Reedclaw had. Only a mere one day away from his warrior ceremony, Oakpaw was stripped of his rightful claim. There are many of us in Riverclan who were close to this brave, young tom and he will be greatly missed, but not forgotten. Before we say our final words, I would like to initiate a Warrior Ceremony for both of eldest apprentices, Oakpaw and Skypaw." The cats that were not mourning Oakpaw with tears tried to purr a congratulations to the blue apprentice and her deceased brother, but Skypaw cut them off with a flick of her tail. She sat beside Cloudstar, her pale eyes glistening with fresh tears.  
>"Tonight is not a time for talk of success. Tomorrow, after my brother's body has been laid rest, will I accept any form of congratulations. I still wish to earn my warrior name, Cloudstar," Skypaw meowed, "but do not try to take my mind away from the fact that Oakpaw is dead." Cloudstar nodded his understanding and continued.<br>"I, Cloudstar, Leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." The white tom turned his green eyes to Skypaw's blue ones. "Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
>Skypaw looked down at her sibling's cold body. "I do."<br>"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall now be known as Skyoak. Starclan honours your strong heart and love for your clanmates, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Skyoak bowed her head and Cloudstar rested his on top of hers. "Your parents would be proud," he whispered before lifting up his head. The clan remained eerily quiet as she made her way back down, respecting her wishes, but Leafpaw looked up and smiled at her friend.  
>"I guess you won't be sleeping in the apprentice's den anymore," she mewed. Skyoak closed her eyes and let out a small breath.<br>"You know, in all these moons, I never once thought that Oakpaw wouldn't be here with me at our ceremony. We were more than siblings… we were like… two halves of a whole. We shared everything." Skyoak paused to look down at Leafpaw. "He really loved you." She mewed, before quickly turning her head up to Cloudstar who was beginning the speech to make Oakpaw a warrior.  
>"Today we have lost an apprentice, who should have left us as a warrior." Cloudstar leapt down to be beside Oakpool's body as he continued. "Let us righten this wrong. I call upon Starclan to oversee this ceremony. Oakpaw has trained hard to learn your ways during his time with us, and with your power I wish to make him a warrior. From this moment on, Oakpaw shall be remembered as Oakleaf. Starclan honours your bravery and determination, and Riverclan welcomes you as a true warrior." This time the clan purred and yowled to the sky, as if to make sure he could hear them. Two of the eldest warriors lowered Oakleaf's body into his grave, and Leafpaw padded over to sit vigil. She dipped her head to Skyoak who was not only sitting vigil for her brother, but for her own warrior status aswell.<br>"He's watching us, you know." Leafpaw whispered to the new warrior gently weeping beside her. Skyoak smiled slightly and looked up at the night sky, her eyes reflecting the stars. "Goodbye, Oakleaf. I'll never forget you."  
>And when she looked down an array of beautiful golden flowers began to sprout from the earth before her covering Oakleaf's grave and surrounding an oak sapling that had suddenly shot from the ground only a few feet high. At that moment, Leafpaw did not understand what had happened, nor did she care how. She put it down to Starclan's magic, but they too, were in awe.<p>

Sorry for the badly written and probably confusing chapter I just wrote :P

Please Review!

~Jaffa Maze


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **Ice through the Heart

**Enjoy! And a special thanks to **_**The Flower Bookworm**_**for their review; you don't know how happy that little piece of advice made me :)**

Oh, and one more thing—my apologies for the last chapter not having any break-lines… the computer took them away for some reason.

XXX

_You've grown stronger, Frostpaw. _The white apprentice flicked her ears, revelling in her new mentor's praise. _Why couldn't Leafshine be like that?_ She thought to herself glumly. All her 'old' mentor ever did was scold her for this or compare her to her 'perfect' sister. _I'll show you, Leafshine!_ The slender shape leapt upwards and spiralled down on the pile of leaves with vicious ferocity. As she landed, a wave of icy daggers shot around her and embedded themselves in the surrounding tree trunks. _Impressive,_ whispered Shiver, and Frostpaw bowed her head as the shadowed figure came into view.  
>At first glance, the shadow seemed to be a real cat. But when she looked closer, Frostpaw could easily tell it was only the illusion of her mentor. They were training on Thunderclan territory, and Shiver could not risk her real scent being detected. Or so she said, anyway.<br>"Shiver," Frostpaw addressed the figure and two icy cold eyes focused on her contrasting white pelt. The night was so dark that the young cat's fur seemed to be made from the moonlight itself when it touched it. Shiver's shadow chuckled in a kind, almost doting way.  
><em>You have become a great warrior, <em>it began sweetly. Frostpaw however, did not care that this shadow was probably just using her and wanted to destroy Starclan. She was _wanted_ and she was learning to become _powerful_. As long as the shadow needed her, she would be there. There was nothing that anyone could do; she was her own warrior now. The shadow continued, _soon, we will strike the clans… together, you and I will rule them! With my knowledge and your brute force we can take them all by surprise! Soon they will regret not seeing your inner power earlier, Frostpaw, especially your conniving, selfish sister! You can make her _pay_ for her insolence!_ Frostpaw's blue eyes narrowed into slits. She was a new cat now. Not only in mind, but in strength. Her once fluffy and innocent coat was now the ripped, thick pelt of a true warrior cat. Training with Shiver had given her not only many gifts, but scars too. For instance, her left ear had a slight tear and her flank had a long scar.  
>But Frostpaw wasn't fazed by her new appearance; it made her feel experienced and strong. And besides, no tom liked her anyway. Not any that mattered… <em>Falconpaw<em>… the handsome tom's leaf-coloured eyes glowed vibrantly as he looked at her… wait, not her, her _sister_.  
>With sudden speed, Frostpaw smacked down a pigeon in mid air. The bird's snowy white and grey feathers drifted down, some of them seemingly dipped in crimson.<br>_Control yourself, Frostpaw. You cannot let your anger absorb you.  
><em>"But Shi-"  
><em>No excuses. It is almost dawn; you'd best leave now before anyone sees you out here.<br>_"…okay. Bye," Frostpaw watched the shadow drift under the tree canopy silently, like a ghost.  
><em>Oh, and one more thing…I do care about you, Frostpaw. I never had a daughter; until you joined me. I don't think you understand how lonely you get when you are truly alone.<em>  
>Frostpaw blinked in surprise; she… Shiver thought she was her… daughter? <em>But what about Shallowpool? Isn't <em>she_ my mother?_ Somewhere deep in her mind a small voice whispered "She never loved you anyway; Sunpaw was the only daughter she was interested in." Frostpaw felt a tear roll down her cheek and tickle her whiskers. It froze before it made it to the ground and crushed a dead leaf on impact. Her blue eyes shining with unhappiness, Frostpaw looked at the brightening sky.  
>"Frostpaw? Frostpaw is that really you?" spinning around faster than lightning, the she-cat came face-to-face with a black tom. "It <em>is<em> you!" he cried, his tail flicking with joy.  
>"N-Nightpaw?" she stammered, shocked to a point of confusion. "What are you<em> doing<em> here?"  
>"Why looking for you of course," The black apprentice replied with utter ease. Frostpaw, regaining her demeanour, stood up taller.<br>"And why would you do that? This is Thunderclan territory." Frostpaw spoke, trying to keep a straight face. Nightpaw was watching her with his big green eyes like she was some sort of juicy rabbit. Come to think of it, that was the same look that Falconpaw gave to… to… Sunpaw!  
>"Well, I, I couldn't stop th-"<br>"Hold it!" yowled Frostpaw, her realisation dawning on her. She shook her head trying to clear her muddled thoughts. Did this tom really like her _that_ much? She turned back to look at him. He was watching her with a ridiculous expression, like a mouse had bitten his tongue.  
>"Y-you really didn't notice all this time?" he mewed quietly, his tail suddenly still.<br>"Hey Nightpaw, we've only met twice," Frostpaw replied equally as quiet. The tom flicked his ear and stared at her, a strangely solemn expression taking over his face.  
>"Frostpaw, I met you one too many times-"<br>"_What?_"  
>"Oh, I.. I didn't mean it like that!" once again Nightpaw was back to his usual, humoured self. Frostpaw glared at him, trying to control her anger. She was tired from training and this weird tom was really starting to annoy her. "Frostpaw," Nightpaw breathed out slowly, calculating his next words, making sure they wouldn't be his last. "Frostpaw, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you; I know that sounds cheesy, and I know we're both young, but… I felt like… like we were-"<br>"-meant to be together?" Frostpaw finished blankly.  
>"Yeah! Yeah, did you feel it too?" Nightpaw asked excitedly. Hope was springing into his eyes, his beautiful leaf green eyes… <em>STOP IT FROSTPAW! <em>The apprentice berated herself angrily, _You CANNOT fall for this tom! I mean, I mean he's Windclan, to start with, not to mention bordering insane, but think what Shiver would think!_ Frostpaw fell to the ground, unable to restrain her tears.  
>"What's wrong Frostpaw? Are you hurt?" Nightpaw lay down beside her, tentatively nudging his nose into her neck fur. Frostpaw couldn't take it anymore. Too many emotions ran through her head and the more she tried to control them, the stronger they became. In a sudden burst of fury, she released a legion of tail-long ice shards from her body and flung them in every direction. Nightpaw jumped back in fright just as one pierced the earth he had been standing on a second before.<p>

Mere moments later, everything became still. Frostpaw lay where she had fallen, surrounded by pinnacles of slowly melting ice. Breathing haggard, the white apprentice struggled to her paws. She looked around herself in shock; did she really do this? For that few seconds she was just the frightened apprentice she had been what seemed like long before. But her new habits took hold and she stood up straighter, calm anger surging in her eyes. _Did he run away?_ She thought, looking for the Windclan apprentice.  
>"Frostpaw?" he whispered from some bushes. She could barely see his disguised green eyes among the plants. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.<br>"Listen, cat, do you really want to be with me now? Do you really love me knowing I can do that? To you? To anyone! Think about all those you love. What if I lost my temper one day, what if I killed them _all_!" Frostpaw was sobbing now, fighting to stand up. "I'm not good for you, or anyone!"  
>"That's not true," Nightpaw spoke softly this time, slowly regaining his confidence.<br>"Just get lost you stupid furball! Before I get angry!" Tears were freely falling now, and as much as she didn't want to, Frostpaw admired his courage. "What if I-"  
>"-fall in love with me? Nothing will change, Frostpaw. Whether you leave me, kill me or keep me, the fact remains the same. I will love you. You saved my life in that trap, and what you can do…"<br>"…is frightening. I… sometimes I scare myself," Frostpaw confessed quietly. Nightpaw moved closer to her and she flinched involuntarily. He stared into her eyes, admiring their cooling depths.  
>"And you know what, Frostpaw? That's okay. Sometimes I scare myself too… The things I do, some are pretty reckless. But the point is, we all have flaws. No one is perfect."<br>"Please don't say "but you are perfect for me" …it would really ruin the moment." Frostpaw interrupted with a small smile. Nightpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement.  
>"and that didn't?" Frostpaw smiled wider in response. "No, what I was going to say was, we're all scared of something; but now we won't have to face it alone."<p>

XXX

**Naww such a lovely chapter;D Please review, as always!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Leaf-Bare is my Saviour**

**First of all I'd just like to say thanks to those people who have reviewed; they are the reason I keep updating so quickly. I also appreciate those that put alerts on my story, but please please please, if you are going to do that review as well! Even just one word is enough :)**

**Anyway, on with the story! And it'd be interesting to see who everyone's favourite character is, now that we know a bit more about them too :P **

XXX

When Redpaw woke, the sun had just risen above the grassy hill to the East of the Windclan camp. His ginger fur was ruffled wildly by violent gales as he left the den. "Redpaw!" called a fluffy she-cat with a pelt as dark as a moonless night. Her bright turquoise blue eyes flickered with panic and her face was lined with worry. "Have you seen Whirlwind?" she asked when he was closer. _Whirlwind?_ Redpaw thought, trying to think about where his mentor would be this early in the day.  
>"She's not in her den?" Redpaw inquired, feeling a bit stupid after asking. Of course Panthercloud would have checked there already. As if reading his mind, the deputy gave him a patronising glare. "Sorry, sorry!" he quickly mewed, "I didn't think." The black she-cat was known for having a temper.<br>"Obviously." She muttered. "I honestly don't even know why I asked you in the first place," Redpaw sighed as she padded away, her head and ears pricked for the white she-cat.  
>"Wow," came a voice from behind him, "you really impressed her." The red apprentice didn't even need to turn around to know who had spoken.<br>"Your commentary is not needed, nor appreciated." He growled, ears flat. Nightpaw laughed to himself and sat down beside him.  
>"Cheer up, Redpaw," he meowed, in a strangely happy mood. "I've got a plan,"<br>"Really." Muttered Redpaw, unconvinced. "And what does this 'plan' of yours involve?"  
>"Well," The black apprentice began. By the time he had finished speaking, Redpaw was still wary. Nightpaw wanted to sneak off with him and find Whirlwind, so that they could get in the deputy's good books. "So what do you think? It won't take long and think of how grateful Panthercloud will be," Redpaw was still unsure. However, his desire to become more than just a 'skinny, day-dreaming apprentice' overtook his bad feeling and with a sigh, he nodded.<br>"Okay, I'll go. But we have to be careful; remember what happened to that Riverclan apprentice,"  
>Nightpaw nodded solemnly. "But there's two of us; a fox would prefer to go for an easier target."<br>"Maybe," agreed Redpaw, "But we can't be too careful. And we should tell someone before we leave." _I don't want to end up getting into more trouble with Panthercloud than I already am._  
>"Well… okay. I'll tell Hollystar now."<p>

XXX

The ginger apprentice padded along quietly beside his friend, following a third cat. Hollystar had let them go but made sure that Snowfang, Nightpaw's mentor, went with them. The grass was dry and the fields were losing their golden tones to deeper, red and orange ones. Dead leaves blown from Thunderclan territory became more common as they neared it, and Redpaw noticed Nightpaw's eyes secretly watching the border nervously. Snowfang was a few tail-lengths ahead and too busy following Whirlwind's trail to notice.  
>"Whatcha looking for?" Redpaw asked casually, trying not to sound too interested. He still remembered the vision he had had of Nightpaw and the strange Thunderclan apprentice. He wanted to ask his friend more about it, but feared that it would damage their friendship. If Nightpaw wanted to tell him, he would without any hesitance. They were practically littermates.<br>"I dunno. Anything of interest, I guess." Nightpaw replied, equally indifferently. But Redpaw had known him long enough to know he was hiding something. Suddenly, a small crackle of leaves made Redpaw's pelt stand on end. _What was that?_ He blinked, and his sight was overtaken.  
><em><br>The leaf-fall colours were around him, and the gentle breeze stirred some still green plants. A white cat with cream spots walked onwards, oblivious to the danger lurking. Without warning, a huge red shape leaps from the shrubs across the border and pushes the white warrior to the ground, ripping out its throat. Scarlet liquid stains already crimson leaves._

Redpaw shook his head, breathing quickly. _Was that another vision?_ He thought. Nightpaw paused to watch him carefully. "Are you alright?" He meowed anxiously, "You look exhausted,"  
>"I-I'm fine." He replied, then looked up ahead to where Snowfang had stopped. The white warrior was also watching him curiously.<br>"Hey, is everything okay back there?" he called, his cream spotted tail twitching. The vision came back to Redpaw and he realised what was about to happen. _How can you be so stupid!_ He berated himself, realising the obviousness of the vision. Snowfang was in danger!  
>"LOOK OUT!" Redpaw yowled as loud as he could, just as a massive fox identical to his vision attacked Snowfang. It had surprised the older cat but thanks to Redpaw's warning the creature's snapping jaws missed the feline's by mere tooth-lengths. However, the vixen's back paw knocked Snowfang in the back of the head and he fell to the ground motionless.<br>"Snowfang!" cried Nightpaw, eyes wide with shock and fear. He looked at his friend with huge emerald eyes. "How-How'd you know…?"  
>"Now is <em>not<em> the time, Nightpaw!" Redpaw barked, still angry with himself. As if on cue, the fox came back into view and began sniffing the fallen warrior's body cautiously. "Hey you!" he shouted at the beast, and finally it noticed him. The hairs along its spine rose and it seemed to grin at them with long, nettle-sharp canines. Nightpaw had regained his composure and was glaring with hatred at the vixen.  
>"Get away from my mentor you piece of mouse-bile!" he growled, tail lashing and claws unsheathed. The fox growled back from deep in its being. It didn't understand the cat's words, but it understood its stature. The measly thing wanted a <em>fight<em>.

With urgency, Nightpaw took a flying leap at the predator, claws ready. But the fox had fought cats before, and whipped his jaws around to catch the feline mid-leap. Nightpaw curved in flight at the last moment to avoid the gaping mouth and tumbled into the earth behind it. Redpaw saw the black apprentice stand and jump out of the way just as the fox's front paws came crashing down on where he had just been. _I have to help him!_ Redpaw growled as he silently made his way behind the fox. He readied his young muscles before bounding lightly onto the creature's matted back. It roared with fury and tried to snap at him, but he held on with dear life.  
>"Nightpaw, run!" he shrieked. The black tom looked up at him in shock.<br>"No way am I leaving this battle!" he cried, hitting the fox with a vicious blow. It screeched in pain but the apprentice's swipe was little more than a hindrance to a fox of that size. With a growl it through itself at a tree and Redpaw was thrown off. He fell with enough force that he could feel bruises coming on when he stopped, but fortunately nothing was broken. Too weak to move all he could do was watch as the ferocious and now furious beast turned on his only friend.

XXX

A/N, I was going to leave you with that cliff-hanger but because of the reviews I'm in a good mood and will write a bit more;P

The ice-white apprentice was relaxing under an oak tree when she heard the screams. Leafshine was out with the medicine cat, MeadowWind, and so she had the day off to do as she pleased. Jumping to her paws, she shook herself awake before racing towards where she had heard the commotion. As she neared the Thunderclan/Windclan border, she began to worry. _What if Nightpaw's in trouble? _She thought anxiously, her legs working faster, _what if I'm too late?_ But even as she attempted to persuade herself it wouldn't be him, something in her mind told her it was. And then a weird, pulsing sensation flickered at the very back of her head. When she tried to figure out what it was, all she could see was a red figure flashing. It called to her, and she responded with even more urgency in her speed.

_Not much further now_, she thought feeling extremely worried. The 'red pulse' was scaring her as was the possibility that Nightpaw might be dead. As she cleared the last few trees and shrubs, she came across a monstrous vixen and on the floor in front of it, a limping, bleeding and weak-looking black cat. Nightpaw.

XXX

_Fr-Frostpaw?_ A quiet voice mewed in his head. He was in the midst of battle and had to concentrate, but the hope was too much—he risked a look. Smack! The creature took the opportunity to toss him aside like a feather, but it was worth it. It _had_ been Frostpaw. She stood there, her snowy pelt being lightly moved by the breeze, her brilliant eyes bright and angry. He watched the fox look at her and bare its teeth. Something about the strange white cat made it wary; it could feel the danger leaking from her body.  
>"How <em>dare<em> you attack Nightpaw!" she growled, and although her tone was quiet and calm, the anger and power behind those few words was immense. She slit her eyes at the vixen but even though its instincts told it to run, the pride it had kept it still. Frostpaw took a step towards the towering beast and it growled in response. Nightpaw watched as this battle between what seemed like… like gods compared to him, took place. The ground surrounding Frostpaw shivered and crackled as leaves, roots and anything that got in her immediate perimeter froze.  
>The fear in the vixen's eyes was clear, but still, it held its ground. Frostpaw took another step closer. Suddenly, the fox snapped at her, its teeth brushing her throat. <em>It's a warning<em> Nightpaw realised with a shock—this fox felt threatened by her! But the caution was lost on Frostpaw and the air began to shimmer and lose heat faster than thought possible.  
>At the last second, the fox seemed to finally realise the mistake it had made in choosing Frostpaw as an opponent and tried to back away. But to its surprise, the white apprentice had frozen its very feet to the earth and was slowly letting the frost climb up its red body. The vixen howled in agony as it was frozen alive, every drop of moisture in its body turning to rock hard ice. Nightpaw stared in horror as a smile of vengeance crossed Frostpaw's face. The fox was edging on death now, the rest of its battered body turning black with this supernatural force. Frostpaw ended its misery by spearing it through the neck with ice; it toppled over with a loud snap.<p>

Nightpaw got up slowly and limped over to his love, who sat staring at the fox with apparent wonder.  
>When she saw Nightpaw beside her, her eyes lit up and a purr escaped her. "You're okay!" she mewed with relief. "I-I thought you were-" Nightpaw shook his head,<br>"You saved me." The white she-cat blinked slowly, happy to gaze into his eyes forever. They touched noses and Nightpaw's whiskers twitched. "I hate to say this, but I have to go now. My clan will be wondering where we—"  
>"We?" Frostpaw interrupted, confused. Nightpaw gasped, remembering Redpaw and Snowfang.<br>"Care to explain, Nightpaw?" came an angry voice from behind them.

XXX

**Wow. That was a really badly written chapter :o Sorry about that guys; I really didn't understand where I was going with it… But please review anyway :) (I feel like I'm repeating myself but) That honestly is the only reason I'm updating so quickly; normally I don't update for weeks at minimum. So if you want to read another chapter, review! The more reviews I get the quicker I update;D**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Leaves of Sorrow**

**Hi everyone, I'm back after another long break! Should be able to put more chapters up regularly, because I'm on holiday now :D **

**Anyway, here's chapter 8 and please for the sake of my sanity, can you **_**please**_** review? I mean, not just me but just about every author on this site puts in hours of effort to write these for you and the least you can do is leave a review that takes you like 2 minutes. I'm not asking you to write a four page essay, just a simple "please continue" or "I think that this story is …." is enough. This message, of course, excludes those of you who actually do review, and I give a big thanks to you guys for encouraging me to keep writing :)**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

The emerald tendril snaked its way up the whitish bark of the oak tree, sprouting pink flowers at each odd interval and purple at each even. The speckled she-cat watched with sparkling green eyes, their highlights reflecting the shades of the flowers. Engrossed in her delicate artwork, she didn't notice the calico figure pad up beside her.  
>"Leafpaw…" the elderly cat's face was filled with awe, her heather coloured eyes flickering both with fear and wonder. "Leafpaw, did you do this?" Shocked into silence, the apprentice blinked back and forth between the flowers and her clan's medicine cat.<br>"Uh… yes…" she eventually squeaked, her voice trembling.  
>"By Starclan, Leafpaw, this is amazing!" the apprentice shrugged in response, kneading the ground with her paws. "Look at me, my dear." Lilywhisker meowed gently. The young cat did as she was told, and stared in shock at the emotions in her medicine cat's gaze. Awe, shock and to her dismay, horror, reflected in the depths of the cat's lavender eyes.<br>"I'm sorry, Lilywhisker." She mewed quietly. _Now I've done it; she'll tell Cloudstar and then I'll have to become a Medicine Cat's apprentice - they'll think I'm some special chosen one, or…  
><em>"Hush, little one," Lilywhisker soothed, her knowing gaze kind and gentle. "Gifts from the Gods make a cat special indeed, for they ring the sound of change when they are bestowed upon someone; especially someone as young as you." Leafpaw blinked, her mouth parting a little in wonder. Was she really that special?  
>"You say 'god' in the plural," she stated quizzically, "do you think that Starclan is not the only benevolent force that guides us?"<br>Lilywhisker chuckled, "Smart girl," she carefully stretched out on the soft dirt and delicately wrapped her tail around her. Leafpaw followed suit. "There are many stories that the clans do not know of. That even I do not know of."  
>"But isn't Starclan meant to tell you these things?"<br>"Perhaps," Lilywhisker said, "Or perhaps they are too old for even our ancestors in the skies to remember. But among these forgotten stories is one that was not lost; one that told of an eternal leaf-bare and four gifted cats." Leafpaw leaned towards her. She could not comprehend the magnitude of what the medicine cat was about to tell her. "The story tells of a time where there were four clans."  
>"But there are four clans now."<br>"Yes, but these clans were not from this realm. The cats of these clans were warriors who fought not with tooth and claw, but with wind and fire and magic. These cats were named the Blessed."  
>"Magic?" Leafpaw echoed, her ear flicking with disbelief. Magic was the stuff of kit's tales.<br>"Believe what you choose, my dear, for I only repeat what was told to me by my mentor." The medicine cat continued, "The four groups were called Frozenclan, Emberclan, Forestclan and Stormclan, and they ruled over the realm of the gods for many centuries. After The Order was decided, each clan would get to rule for a period of three moons. That was when the ruling clan's powers were strongest; and balance kept peace in the lands.  
>"But legend tells of four cats that were far more powerful than the rest, who desired control over all the clans - to be the leaders of the Realm of The Gods. Their full names have been forgotten in time, but my mentor called them Burn, Nightshade, Gale and…" Lilywhisker paused as a cold breeze washed over them, leaving a haunting shadow in her violet eyes. "…Shiver."<p>

XXX

"Where have you been all day?"  
>"Out with Lilywhisker." Leafpaw meowed coldly. Her mentor, Finchstep, had always been one of her lesser liked clanmates. The white she-cat had a habit of thinking she was better than everyone else just because her brother was the leader. <em>Well<em>, Leafpaw thought, _I'll have none of that_.  
>"Leafpaw!" Finchstep growled, stamping her paw firmly against the ground. "Don't speak to your mentor like that. You should treat them with respect; I am older than you, you know."<br>Leafpaw turned to face her, beautiful green eyes flashing with irritation. "Then act it." Her mentor glared at her in shock.  
>"What has gotten into you, you rat-mouthed kit!" She yowled. By now, half the clan had crowded around them and was shuffling nervously. Finchstep may have an attitude, but she could fight. No one wanted to get in the middle of two raging cats. "Apologise this instant!"<br>"No." Leafpaw growled. Her speckled fur was raised and her claws were unsheathed. Some part of her knew that this was a bad idea; that she should apologise and hope to not get too many days cleaning the elder's den. But the other half of her, the half that relished her power and knew her strength, was in control now. Finchstep let out a vicious cry and leapt at her apprentice, who jumped back without a moment to spare. The white mentor swiped at Leafpaw's face and managed to hit her on the cheek, the force of the blow knocking her to the ground.  
>"You'll never become a warrior," Finchstep sniffed, her blue-green eyes dancing with laughter. Leafpaw growled and flashed her claws out at the older cat's hind leg and clipped the thick fur. Twisting upright, she dodged Finchstep's counter-attack and summoned a nearby tree. With an ancient groan, roots as thick as rabbits soared through the dense earth and wrapped themselves around Finchstep's body at Leafpaw's command. The white cat's eyes widened as her tiny body was squeezed by the supernatural strength of Leafpaw's powers. Sickening cracks sounded as her enemy's ribs cracked, and a collective gasp from her clanmates could be heard around her. "Please!" croaked Finchstep, her eyes glazing over, "Please, <em>Nightshade<em>, spare us."

XXX

**Only a short chapter this time, but I plan to write a few more over the next few days so keep posted! And don't forget to review! :)**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Frosty Explanations**

**Once again, a late-coming chapter… It took a while to get the willpower to sit down and write another one haha. Hope you like it, and a big thanks to Silentbreeze20 and the guest for reviewing my previous chapter **

XXX

The red-furred tom stared at Frostpaw, his amber eyes flashing with anger, shock and recognition - even though she'd never seen him before. Nightpaw took a step back and swept his long black tail in front of the unfamiliar cat, separating him from her. "Redpaw, I can explain."  
>"Explain how <em>she <em>froze a fox to death, or explain why you two are so… close… with each other?" the tom accused angrily, his thin frame covered in raised hairs. Frostpaw sat down casually, keeping her distance from the two Windclan cats. She didn't want to do anything that might further cause trouble for Nightpaw.  
>"Frostpaw and I met at the Gathering," Nightpaw began carefully. Well, it wasn't a lie. But it certainly wasn't the <em>first<em> time they'd met, either. "We became friends, and then I learnt about her… talent."  
>"You call controlling Leaf-Bare a <em>talent<em>?" Redpaw laughed dryly, shaking his head at the both of them. "It's like making a kit a leader."  
>"Did you just call me a <em>kit?<em>" Frostpaw growled, unsheathing her claws. Nightpaw, seeing the threat in them, tried to quieten his Windclan friend. But Redpaw was unstoppable; caught up in the delirium of shock and pain, his mouth seemed to move of its own accord.  
>"A white kit, holding the strings of Leaf-Bare. What a sight, what a cruel sight."<br>"I'm warning you, cat. Call me a kit one more time…"  
>"You'll do what? Spear me with ice? Freeze me with it?" Redpaw smirked. "You seem to forget there are four seasons." A wind began to stir, its scent filled with the smell of dried leaves and crisp mornings. It barely moved the white she-cat's pelt.<br>"And you seem to have forgotten The Order." Frostpaw retorted, the ghost of a smile appearing on her snow white face. Redpaw's eyes grew wide at the realisation, and he glared at the she-cat in fury.  
>"You may be stronger than the rest of us, Frostpaw, but do not mislead yourself." He paused for a moment, and his eyes flickered with wisdom beyond his years. "Leaf-Bare <em>will<em> end."

XXX

Frostpaw shook her head in a daze. Her daydream was not a dream but a memory from six days ago. Everything about it was so vivid, it felt like a fresh scar on her mind.  
>"You've been acting strangely lately." Commented Leafshine casually, but Frostpaw ignored her anxious green gaze. She scented the air for prey, pretending to be engrossed in the task. Catching the smell of a mouse den, she dropped to the hunter's crouch and padded forward. Leafshine frowned at her but stayed where she was, as not to disturb her hunt. Several fox-lengths into a patch of brambles, the white she-cat found the nest. Three mice warily collected nuts around the hole in the dirt, but the predator remained unseen. Flicking her ears back to listen and make sure she was well away from her mentor, Frostpaw slowly creeped up on the tiny creatures whilst freezing the earth in the other direction. With a change of the breeze, the mice caught her scent and raced for their hole, but found it glazed over in ice. Panicking, they slipped just as the white she-cat came crashing down on them. She ended their lives swiftly with bites to their necks and carried them back to Leafshine.<br>"One finch, two squirrels and three mice; can I go now?" Frostpaw meowed coolly. Leafshine reluctantly nodded but stopped her just before she left.  
>"Frostpaw - I know that you had a rough start to training, but I'd just like to say that you've come through well." The apprentice smiled slightly at that, her cold heart shining with praise. She dipped her head and turned to leave, but not before hearing what Leafshine whispered next. "Maybe you're not so different from Sunpaw, after all."<br>_I am _nothing_ like my 'sister'._ Frostpaw's thoughts growled, as she padded away silently, her blue eyes seething with rage. _Just wait, Leafshine, and you will see._

Back at camp, she was congratulated by her leader, Salmonstar, for her successful hunt. Apparently almost every other warrior had come back empty-pawed thanks to the oncoming of Leaf-Bare. Of course, this excluded her sister who had managed to scrounge up five squirrels. According to Sunpaw, they had 'run straight to her'.  
>"Well done, sister!" the golden she-cat laughed as she padded up to her. Her happiness was met by a wave of cold feelings. "I never knew you could hunt so well. What's your secret?" she joked, but Frostpaw answered it with silence. Awkwardness ensued.<br>"My girls," came a soft voice from behind them, and both turned to see Shallowpool, their mother, watching them with pretty blue eyes. "I have good news for you both."  
>"What is it, Mother?" Sunpaw asked, her bright gold eyes a warm reflection of her mother's. Despite their colour differences, Sunpaw's gaze beamed the happiness and love that was typical of Shallowpool. Frostpaw's held the resemblance of its antonym.<br>"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but a little birdy told me," her eyes flicked towards the clan's deputy, Spottedtail, "that Salmonstar is going to make you both warriors soon." Sunpaw squealed with delight and Frostpaw swept her tail around her paws with acceptance. "He plans to have you both do your hunting assessment tomorrow." _At last,_ Frostpaw smiled, _I'm moving up the ladder._ Shiver's frozen words whispered to her, _Use them as steps. Use whoever you wish, as long as you reach the top._ The she-cat smirked, Sunpaw in her sights. _I plan to._

XXX

"Apprentices," began Salmonstar cheerfully, his golden eyes scanning the four cats in front of him. Sunpaw sat between Sleetpaw and Falconpaw, whilst Frostpaw sat off to the side from them. She tried to ignore the fact that the golden tom and her sister's tails were intertwined, and concentrated on her clan leader instead. "As you all know, today your mentors will grade you on your assessment. If they deem your hunt successful, your warrior ceremony will be held tonight." The cream tom waved his tail and a calico she-cat stepped forward. "Leafshine, take Frostpaw to hunt where the Windclan border meets the Moonpool's. Rainsong, you take Sunpaw to hunt near the Old Thunderpath. Be wary of Monsters." He nodded to the other two apprentices and their mentors. "Bramblethorn, take Sleetpaw to hunt near the Riverclan border. Icewhisper, you take Falconpaw to the halfbridge."  
>"What time will we finish?" Falconpaw asked nervously. All the apprentices felt the pressure of the test, and none wanted to be the only one not to pass. Salmonstar answered him with a reassuring tone,<br>"When the sun rises to its highest point, you will all return here for your grading. Your mentors will discuss how you went with me, and then with Starclan's blessing I will perform the warrior ceremony tonight - hopefully for all of you." He looked at each of them slowly, golden eyes seemingly gazing at their very souls. "I have faith that you will all become great warriors." His watch rested on Frostpaw, and she felt a shiver pass over her. It definitely wasn't from the cold. "And that Thunderclan will prosper from your _talents_."

The wind that swept across the Windclan border smelt of grass and fresh air, of rabbits and of Nightpaw. The white apprentice wondered absent-mindedly if he too was doing his Assessment, or if he had already done it. His size made one think that he was at least a moon older than her, but they were actually close to the same age. She heard the faintest crackle of leaves behind her, and knew that Leafshine was watching. Lowering her already crouching body closer to the ground, she followed her prey's scent trail. A rabbit, she figured, probably one that had foolishly crossed the border into Thunderclan land.  
>Using her nose, she tracked the creature down to a small clearing beneath the canopy of the trees. Sure enough, the brown soon-to-be victim sat casually only two fox-lengths from her, unaware of its impending doom. Keeping her paws light and her muscles loose, she stalked forward before preparing her strength in her hind legs and leaping, unsheathing her claws in the process. The poor thing didn't know what had hit it. Nor did it get the chance to think about it. With a swift bite to the neck, it stilled. <em>Three down, <em>she thought contentedly, _that should be just about enough to pass… but to beat Sunpaw?_ She shook her head. No, she'd need to at least double that to even stand a chance. But with her mentor not far behind, she couldn't risk using her powers.  
>Suddenly, a plan formed in her mind. If she could somehow distract Leafshine, get her away from her, then she could use her ice to bring down a legion of prey. Maybe even Sunpaw, if she was lucky. She was still burying her rabbit with the others when a new scent hit her; it was unfamiliar, but she'd heard stories about it before. A musty scent, one rarely found near the lake. Deer.<br>Patting down the earth over the rabbits as fast as she could without raising suspicion, she turned and raced towards the scent. If Leafshine even considered what she was about to do, she wouldn't be allowed to do it alone. Whenever the elegant creatures actually travelled into Thunderclan territory, they were usually seen as visitors; not predator nor prey, just a neutral being that would only be a threat if attacked. A single kick to the head or spine could kill or harm a cat, so they were never targeted. Not when easier prey like mice and squirrels were plentiful.  
>But if Frostpaw caught one today… that would make up for all of the lost prey she had from not being able to use her powers. After all, she wouldn't have to actually hunt the deer. Just get close enough to fight it. A few smacks to the head to confuse it, then a lethal one to the neck and it'd be over. She smiled. Perfect.<p>

XXX

Four mice, three squirrels, one rabbit and two starlings - at this time of the year too! Sunpaw was well more than content. She was beaming inside and out with happiness. It was almost as if the prey had just wanted to be around her. _Well, _she thought cheerfully, _at least there's no chance of me not being a warrior now._  
>She had just resumed her hunting when a strange scent met her. Deer? She questioned her brain for any other prey that came to mind. Nope, it had to be deer… but… she sniffed again, her eyes widening when she realised. It was a deer alright, but not a doe. A stag.<p>

XXX

When Frostpaw caught up to the beast, the sun was well into the sky. They had begun the Assessment at dawn, and now it was almost time to head back. Although she was pretty sure she had managed to misguide Leafshine along the way. But now she faced a new problem, or rather, challenge. The deer was a stag; fully equipped with a set of antlers that looked sharp enough to skin an entire clan from whiskers to tail. Frostpaw guessed it was a younger buck due to its lack of scars, but she did not doubt its strength. She paused for a moment to consider her options. She realised now that there was no way she could kill the deer without her powers. But to use them would be to risk Leafshine seeing them, and how would she cover up the icy marks frozen spears would undoubtedly leave? But to leave now, to admit defeat… she'd already wasted half the given time on finding it! Frostpaw snarled to herself. She should have just left the scent alone and continued her original plan.  
>But Frostpaw was not a coward. She would not back off from a fight, and so when the stag finally scented her and puffed the glands beneath its dark eyes, she would not be the one to race back to camp. She would fight - to the death.<p>

Scratching the earth up with its hooves, the stag tossed its head as a warning. _You dare mess with me?_ Its stance seemed to shout. In response, the white apprentice growled deeply, the sound reverberating through the ice that whispered across the ground around her. _Yes,_ she thought, although the deer would not hear her. It charged forward the first time, and she stumbled out of the way before it could trample her. In the time it took for the beast to turn for another charge, she had climbed up the nearest tree and watched from the lowest branch. The stag huffed and tried to locate her, but another scent had caught its interest. From out of the bushes a calico arrow shot, and landed on the deer's rough pelt. "Leafshine!" Frostpaw yowled when she recognised the bright green eyes which caught her in a gaze of fear.  
>"Frostpaw, run!" her mentor ordered, but Frostpaw was now more worried about her clanmate's life than her own. She'd had it under control before the calico warrior had arrived. The stag had been playing right into her paws. All she had to do was send ice through his heart, and he'd be as still as all the rabbits before him. But now her mentor was in the way.<br>"Get away from it, Leafshine!" the apprentice growled, but the mentor didn't hear her. The stag had raked her side with his antlers and although they barely reached the cat, had left deep gouges across her pelt. Scarlet blood splayed down both the predator and the prey's coats, although Frostpaw wasn't entirely sure who was who any more. She had to stop this. But if she left the temporary safety of the tree, she would just be a decoration for his antlers. A bloody mess. But if she speared him with ice… could she risk it? What if it hit Leafshine? Breathing in deeply, she aimed. _No going back now,_ her thoughts whispered, watching the slender dart of ice speed towards both the stag and her mentor. _No going back now._

XXX

**Another chapter done. Hope you liked it :) And please review!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Saviour or Conqueror?**

**Thanks for the reviews! Made my night :) As a thank you, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Sunpaw couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hidden beneath the cover of a bramble bush, she had a clear view of what was going on. In the middle of the thick grass, only a fox-length in front of her, the antlers of a young stag lay useless. The once majestic creature's dark brown eyes stared sightlessly at the bright sky, a deep hole cut through its side.  
>She'd followed the scent with a steady curiosity at first, but when she'd heard the yowls of distress she'd raced towards the chaos as fast as her paws would carry her. Something ingrained deep in her instincts told her to stay hidden, and so she did. And it was a good thing she'd listened, too. The white apprentice bore no resemblance to her sister - at least, not any more. Her blue eyes blazed with a ceaseless cold fire and her claws shone like spun silver. She watched silently as Frostpaw knelt beside Leafshine's motionless body, her face a stoic mask of ice. What she did next shocked Sunpaw to her very roots.<br>Dragging her mentor's body closer to the hidden she-cat, Frostpaw swung Leafshine onto the stag's sharp antlers, where her fur was pierced with a sickening noise. Sunpaw fought the urge to retch, and watched with wide golden eyes. Without hesitation, Frostpaw looked over the corpses calmly, and then dashed through the forest towards Thunderclan camp.

XXX

"Today," Salmonstar began, his solemn eyes reflecting the light of the dying sun, "is a day for both celebration," he looked to the four apprentices, "and grief. We have lost one of our kindest and most honourable warriors, whom was loved by all the clan. She will be remembered and buried, and a vigil will be sat, but in the interest of the clan and of Leafshine's will, the warrior ceremony for these young clanmates will be carried forth."  
>Falconpaw and Sleetpaw beamed with pride, but Sunpaw couldn't bring herself to follow suit. Not when she sat beside Frostpaw, whom looked as emotionless as ever, and knew the truth. Or, rather she knew that the story her sister had told the others was not true. Every bone in her body urged her to tell Salmonstar what she'd seen - Frostpaw covering up how Leafshine had really died - but she fought for control and kept it. <em>There will be a time for answers<em>, she thought, _but now was the time for grieving._ "I, Salmonstar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard, and with your blessing, I will commend them to you as warriors.

"Rainsong, Bramblethorn and Icewhisper, you have trained these apprentices to the best of your ability. Do you believe they are ready for the hardships they will come across as warriors of Thunderclan?" The three warriors dipped their heads.  
>"We do," the blue she-cat replied, "And if it be allowed, on behalf of Leafshine, I would like to say that her apprentice, Frostpaw, is equal among our own apprentices and ready to be a warrior." Sunpaw watched as anger flashed across the white she-cat's eyes. She hadn't liked being named 'equal' to the rest of them, and her response scared Sunpaw. When had she become like this?<br>"Thank you, Rainsong." Salmonstar gave a brief smile mixed with sadness to the blue warrior. "Sunpaw, step forward." Heart thumping like a rabbit's foot, the golden striped apprentice stepped forward. "Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
>"I do," she replied in a shaky breath, eyes brimming with joy. She'd waited so long for this.<br>"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sunfire. Thunderclan values your kind heart and hunting prowess, and we welcome you as a full warrior." After licking Salmonstar's shoulder, as was expected, Sunpaw - no, Sun_fire_, leapt down from the HighRock and watched the rest of the ceremony proceed. Sleetpaw was named Sleetstream, and Falconpaw was named Falconswoop, much to his delight. He looked like he was so happy he could fly.

"Frostpaw, please step forward." Sunfire watched as her sister lifted her chin and strode towards Thunderclan's leader. She hadn't noticed before, but in the dusk light she could see Frostpaw's lean muscles ripple beneath her solid white coat. She looked like a ghostly warrior. When it came to saying 'I do', the she-cat did so with utter clarity and acceptance, as if she'd been expecting this all along. And not in the way most apprentices did; the way that Sunfire had, by dreaming of leading patrols and fighting battles. She acted the way someone who knew that this was a necessity to reaching a bigger goal did, and who thought of this as just another branch up the tree. "…give you your warrior name. From this moment forth, Frostpaw will now be known as Frostfang. Thunderclan welcomes your fearlessness and strength as you join us as a full warrior."  
>Sunfire couldn't be sure, but she felt certain that Frostfang looked to the shadow behind her for approval. It nodded. <em>Dark things are coming.<em>

XXX

Sleeping in the warrior's den wasn't all it was made out to be. Admittedly, it was warmer than the apprentice's, but that was solely because of the tremendous amount of furry bodies. With sixteen warriors now thanks to the four post-apprentices, Sunfire struggled to stretch her legs. Their vigil had been sat in eerie silence, and Leafshine's body had been laid to rest. Salmonstar, still grieving for his lost mate, had given his duties to the deputy for the following day, and Spottedtail in turn had allowed the exhausted apprentices some rest. Sunfire was the last one to wake, and had found to her astonishment that she'd slept the entire day.  
>"Hey, Sleetstream," she whispered to the silver she-cat. The name felt unfamiliar on her tongue, but in a good way. Now, Stonepaw and Shardpaw would look up to her in respect, not envy. To her slight annoyance, the she-cat did not stir and the scent of fresh mice was strong on her pelt. No doubt she'd woken earlier and feasted, before returning back to her dreams of hunts and battles. Sighing, Sunfire slid from the den and headed for the exit from camp, but stopped at the sound of low voices.<br>She knew she shouldn't have eavesdropped. Her mind and heart yelled for her to go hunting, get something to eat and then return to the safe, ignorance of the Warrior's den, but her instincts urged her forward. As she crept closer to the Medicine Cat's crevice, she recognised the voices of Salmonstar, Spottedtail and MeadowWind. Her thick golden fur kept out the chilly night air, but she shivered regardless. The atmosphere created by the three cats was more than cold. It was fearful.

XXX

Pretty boring chapter, but a necessary one. Have to say I wasn't too sure what name to give Frostpaw, but I hope you guys don't mind it. I had a some others in mind but they were too unfitting or long for my liking. Anyway (I seem to say that word way too often haha), please review as always! I'll work on the next chapter over the next few days.

~Jaffa Maze


End file.
